Strutted Right In
by LycoX
Summary: She came a struttin' right beside Oliver the day he returned to their lives and never left much to Moira Queen's annoyance.


**Strutted Right In**

 **Disclaimer: Inspired by Nyssa clips on Youtube. And while I don't own anything but this idea, I do own a copy of the graphic novel known as Username: Evie. Which I highly recommend! Also… Fair Warning… This is kinda crackish. And I still don't care for Julian or trust Wells-19 all that much.**

* * *

It happened on a beautiful cloud free Wednesday, the return of Oliver Queen with no fanfare of any sort. Just him showing up at the doors to the Queen Mansion and a dark haired woman beside him. Who practically strutted her way inside as she silently watched the tearful reunion take place between her husband and his family. Well, her family too considering she's married to him and all! Once upon a time, Nyssa and several fellow Assassins had come across his floating body off the shore of Lian Yu and chose to take him back while Sara Lance on the other hand thankfully got rescued by a passing fishing boat and was able to return home. Which had been a ton of fun all things considered for her where her relationship with Laurel was concerned! Oliver had ended up choosing to stick around with the League, granted he hadn't much of a choice since both Nyssa and her father wanted him around. Nyssa because she found him highly attractive and loved his dark humor that he'd developed in the past two years. Her father cause he recognized great potential in him and also rather liked the dark humor he had about him.

The fact he offered to help train Oliver for the coming time when he would begin to honor his promise to his dead father also appealed to the weary former ship wrecked Queen Scion. And so he learned and even fell in love with Nyssa and the two acted goofy around one another in private or elsewhere as Ra's Al Ghul's old grumbly self didn't approve of such things! Something about it being too youthful and the like and he just didn't have time for that nonsense! The fact he approved of their union however was a huge bonus though. And then the time came for Oliver or Al-Sah-Him as the fellow Assassins liked to call him, returned to Starling City with his beloved Wife, Nyssa. All around badass and mini-golf champion 4 times in a freaking row! Mother Teresa, er, I mean Mother Moira was not a fan of the dark haired woman as she felt she was not right for her precious baby boy. But neither Oliver or Nyssa gave much of a damn. Thea however, was a huge damn fan and loved how her brother and new sister in law could act around one another.

Especially when they got into an argument and started sparring with one another! Something that had certainly put Moira into a panic the first couple of times it happened as she thought some horrible case of domestic abuse thing was happening every time! And Moira could also admit to not liking the fact that her new daughter in law was a damned good badass when it came to strutting. Not that she would ever dare mention it! Though, why her long time friend Malcolm Merlyn paled at the sight of her and then crossed his legs and tried to awkwardly haul ass confused the older woman a great deal. Nyssa smirking proudly over it was another thing that confused her too. "And don't worry, mother. Oliver and I will soon be acquiring our own lovely home. Though, perhaps not as big as this one. So you need not worry about us." Declared Nyssa one day out of the blue.

A declaration that did not sit well with Mother Moira! Oh no sir! Neither Laurel or Quentin Lance were big fans of the happily married couple as well. But Sara Lance sure as Hell was! And if she wasn't in a committed relationship Lisa Snart and Alex Danvers, she'd be all over trying to get something going with the two! Sara even got lessons in how to strut like a bad ass from the mini-golfin' champeen too just so she could annoy her dad as he wasn't a fan of the strutting either darn it! Of course, the fact he wasn't a huge fan of the two hooded nutjobs with archery equipment was no surprise either. Leading to Oliver to jokingly quip that he's like an old man who's just not happy with anyone doing things outside of the Yard of Law! Something that had Quentin gnashing his teeth together when his baby girl Sara repeated that joke around him a day or so later!

Oliver and Nyssa were a couple of struttin' bad asses and would also be some bad ass parents too later on. Something that made dear old Moira pale a whole heck of a bunch as she'd been hoping to be rid of the horrible son taker! "Hi mom, Walter, Thea, Raisa, Sara, Sara's two girlfriends, Sara's practically adopted daughter Sin, Tommy, and Thea's boyfriend!" Greeted Oliver one lovely day while they were all out in the back yard enjoying themselves.

Excited greetings and the like came their way, though Roy's case, it was more grumbling then anything else since Oliver always had some kind of name to call him! And he wanted his name to be used darn it! Cause 'That guy', 'Thea's Red Hooded Angry Boyfriend' from Oliver himself on both of those, 'Lord Abercrombie' in Sin's case, 'Untrained Flat Top' from Thea herself, and 'Brother-I-Always-Wanted-Cause-My-Own-Was-Far-Too-Homicidal-Thanks-To-Father' from Nyssa herself weren't names/titles he wanted to get known by thank you very much! Although… He did at least like Moira's name for him! 'Thea's Princely Knight'! As it had a certain… Ruggish quality to it in his view! Something that had Thea laughing her head off when he told her of that! But anyways! On with the baby announcement! "We've something to tell you all." Informed Nyssa with a big wide ol' smile on her lovely lips.

"You're finally going back to wherever it is you came from?" Asked Moira hopefully.

"Of course not, silly!" Informed the dark haired Warrior Goddess with a fond head shake towards her mother in law.

Making the woman sigh unhappily with a snap of the fingers. "Damn."

Oliver smiled happily at the interactions between his mom and the woman he loved more than anything. The very same woman who he didn't mind the fact could kick more ass then what he could! Cause that was just hot, man! "I seriously love how you two get along. It feels me with such… Pride. Heck, it makes me wish her father and I got along like you two do!"

Nyssa looked at him with such love and adoration on her face that she soundly kissed him shortly afterwards. Perfectly willing to allow her Beloved Husband to swim about in his delusions. As a broody him was just not something she liked much at all! His mother just gave him a strained smile while everyone else was just grinning in amusement. "So, what's the big announcement you two?" Asked a curious Thea.

 _Ooh! Maybe their re-newing their vows and we're invited!_

That would be so awesome to be part of! The lovebirds looked at one another and Oliver gave his Beloved Wife a nod to allow her to go first. Making her a very happy woman! She then turned to the group and announced her big news. "I'm pregnant! The Heir is having an Heir!" Squealed Nyssa excitedly.

Everyone was momentarily stunned by this news before exploding into a frenzy of excitement, hugs, and congratulations! Well… Everyone but Moira that is! _Its official… I am never getting rid of her! Oh why couldn't my baby boy have married Laurel!?_ Moaned the woman in her head.

As it would have been so much better! It was her dream even for God's sake! This damned dark haired walking temptation strutted into their lives and forever changed it. And she had a strong feeling her daughter in law even did that when she helped save her son's life! _To Hell with Strutters!_

She wondered if perhaps Malcolm would be willing to consider changing the focus of the Undertaking to wipe out all who dared to strut? Something that would be assuredly talked about soon enough with that man! Well… When she could find him anyway! Moira then looked at the two happy folks and raised up to give her son a hug and a reluctant one to Nyssa. "Congratulations you two."

"Thank you, mother. To be honest, I was worried you wouldn't be too enthused by the fact I am pregnant with your grandchild."

"Yeah, silly her, huh?"

Moira chuckled humorously. "Oh my dear girl, I am more enthused then you can imagine." Lied the woman straight out of her ass.

This got her a tight filled hug of excitement from Nyssa and the mother of two soon dashed off to drink herself into oblivion as the announcement impromptu party began. And when Ra's himself found out the news? The man was most pleased that his Heiress Daughter and her Worthy Husband had done such a thing as this could only mean good things for the future of the League of Assassins!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Annnd that's a wrap good buddies. Along with getting this bit of madness out of my system. I'm sorry if anyone finds this offensive to Olyssa in general though as it was not my intent. This was just more for fun then anything else. If I was gonna be offensive… Well… I'd go do something horrible with Olicity. Anywho, onwards!**


End file.
